Out of Time
by silvestial
Summary: He could change the world. He could start a revolution. He could fix all that he saw needed help. But at the end of the day, he's still just one man. A man out of his time in a world he doesn't quite understand. (Morally grey Reincarnated OC / Eventual mxm)
1. Understand

_I don't own Naruto. _

* * *

_"Understand"_

They'll never understand. It's not a simple matter of just telling them- yes, I could do that, but it won't be the same. They still wouldn't get it.

The difference can be compared to hearing a story then seeing it with your own eyes.

Only here, seeing doesn't always mean you should be believing.

The experiences would clash. Shinobi aren't meant to be having the ideas I do.

They live in a world run by dictators. Dress them up all kind and mellow, but at the end of the day, it's still a totalitarian regime.

My ideas could be revolutionary. I could change the world. Surely it wouldn't be too hard? Some villages have councils and that's bordering on Democratic, right?

But even if I could get my ideas to stick, they'd never take off. Shinobi require the swiftness of a quick decision. When an army is converging on your borders, nobody has time to wait on voting. By the time the civilians are placated, you'd already be dead because you waited to long to fight back.

Maybe it's for the best that no one will ever understand. The cultural differences are too large a gap to breach, anyways.

It's probably better that no one knows either. The right ideas can be dangerous in the wrong hands.

After all, I'd know that better than anyone.


	2. The World

_I don't own Naruto_

* * *

"_The World_"

The world I live in is strange.

Here, people are expected to devote their lives to their village. Metaphorically and literally. There really isn't anything like it from the old world I used to live in.

Everything is propaganda and societal conditioning at it's finest. It's like patriotism on crack.

I can't quite find myself to be disgusted by it. It's smart, looking at it from an outsider's point of view. It helps people justify their actions against someone else. It helps them find a reason why they shouldn't just stop right there and end it all. By lessening the mental strain, it's easier to lock up the monster and turn back into a human again.

Or maybe I'm just bitter.

I'll admit, it have been a lot easier if I'd grown up like they did.

Then I could rationalize my reasons for killing, for ending a human life.

There was a quote I once read that said, "There is no equivalent exchange for a human life."

I guess whoever said it must've never been in a high stakes, lose-lose situation.


	3. Power

_I not not own Naruto_

* * *

_"Power"_

Something I've discovered over the years is that this world runs on power.

And I mean that literally and metaphorically. In my old world it wasn't that different but we were less open about our blood spilling then here.

Political power can get you far but if your physical power isn't up to speed, you better hope you can get some powerful allies. Assassination missions are handed out like candy on Halloween. Every year thousands of nobles are slaughtered when their agenda encroaches on someone else's plans. In a way, it's expected. It's how things get done. Politicking is more cutthroat then ever and I don't just mean that verbally.

It's interesting to me. At first I didn't understand why someone didn't, say, invent an impenetrable barrier seal. It'd protect the noble from harm, right? But eventually I learned the truth.

Every weapon, every set of armor, and every seal is fallible here. It's evolution on steroids. Somewhere, someone will have the ability to bypass, crack, or destroy your supposedly master weapon. Someone will be able to disable your seal or dent your armor. Nothing is completely safe.

It's what makes this world so intriguing to me. It's the constant change of things, the infinite shifting of power between hands, calls to me in a way my old world didn't. It's the way that whole villages can be toppled overnight by one particularly overpowered shinobi. It's the way the energy under my skin hums with delight every time the metal in my control crushes someone. It's the feeling of power, the heady rush of endorphins, I receive when I destroy yet another squad of Hunter-nin on my way out of Iwa. The feeling that screams _You cannot stop me now! _followed by malicious cackles.

I think I could get used to the way this world works.


	4. Art

_I do not own Naruto_

_I'm going on a small, week long trip. My posting schedule may be a little messed up as I could skip a day or two. Here's a long (for this story, at least) chapter to make up for it. Thanks for understanding!_

* * *

_"Art"_

I think I understand why the two always fought over art.

It's a way of life. You base your judgement on what would you think looks more artistic, it's in the way you style your hair, the way you walk, the way you talk.

To hear someone else deny your worldview, to have someone completely reject the way you see things? I can imagine why it would spark arguments.

For me art is about capturing those little ephemeral moments and emblazoning them forever on my metal. It's like taking a 3-D picture at just the right moment. With my rather precise control over metal, it's a lot easier to get the perfect emotion, eternally expressed on my subject's face.

Statues are my favorite, I think. It's a lot harder to control every detail but I'm working on it. Soon they'll be ready to sell.

At 11 years old, I don't make the most impressive missing-nin. Certainly one of the youngest but not the most intimidating. No matter how much metal I use to make myself look threatening, my babyish looks just don't cut it. Actually, I'm not even sure if I'm counted as a missing-nin. No one will give a small kid like me a Bingo Book and I never formally graduated from the Academy...

Huh.

So there is a distinct possibility I'm not actually a criminal yet but I doubt it, given that I killed a squad or two on my way out. Although Iwa will likely not mention my age because no matter how powerful, nobody wants to admit their elite ANBU-esque division got taken out by a 11 year old. That'd just be embarrassing. And I know I'll have to seriously up my training. The divisions were taken out more by luck then skill, I'll admit. They'd forgotten that my ability extended to all metal, including the senbon and kunai in their pockets and the weapons on their backs. It was simple enough to stab them with their own tantos, then get the hell outta Iwa because I sure wasn't waiting around for reinforcements to show up. I remember copying Gaara's sand coffin once with my metal but it took too much chakra to do it more than once.

Pity. It was quite the cool move.

But regardless of my vicious attacks, I was too young to really be taken seriously when it came to bounty hunting. Thus, art. I liked making it, it worked on my chakra control, and I could make money off of it. Simple as that.


	5. Genetics

_I do not own Naruto_

* * *

_"Genetics"_

I think I must've hit the genetic jackpot this time around.

Not only did I come pre-wrapped with knowledge, I also have a totally overpowered kekkei genkai and a prodigious mind.

It worries me that I can't recall any reason for this much good karma in my past life. Am I gonna be gifted only to have the worst luck? As much as I dislike the idea of being ugly, it'd be better than having awful luck.

Speaking of ugly, I can now say that all the little old ladies at the market were completely justified in cooing at me.

I'm adorable.

Think long, past my waist and above my butt, carrot orange hair. It stands out but so far no one has recognized me. It's somewhat wild looking and falls down in long, thick spikes. Kinda like how Uchiha Madara wore his hair, actually. It sweeps over my right eye too. My eyes are big and a stormy grey color that reminds me of the thunderstorms I used to witness back in my old world. My skin is pale but not to the point that I look unhealthy. Overall, I'd say I got pretty lucky with my body.


	6. Growing up & War

_I do not own Naruto_

_Doubled up this time 'cause they were kinda short_

* * *

_"Growing Up"_

Growing up hurts a lot more then I remember.

My body aches constantly, I'm always hungry for food I don't have, and my temper spikes at the most inopportune moments.

If I wasn't so sure I was male, I'd think I was on my menstrual cycle.

The small town where I spent my days making and selling statues seems like a world away.

Crankiness is my new default and I've shot up in height.

I've gained scars, none of them life threatening, but they could've been avoided if I'd had proper medical treatment.

Tensions are running high between villages right now, everyone poised to point fingers at whatever excuse they can grab to start another war.

It's a dangerous time to be a missing-nin.

* * *

_"War"_

The endless battles have started. The beasts of humanity are stirring. Despite what some do to stop it, the war machine keeps turning.

It's no longer much of a choice.

Suddenly small towns I once knew are being destroyed in short skirmishes between shinobi. Border towns are going on lock down, many occupants leaving for fear of becoming collateral damage. The war is being started already. All that's left is to announce it.


End file.
